1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a driving method of a display device including a gray scale storage display element such as an electrophoretic element, or a display device using the driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device capable of being driven at low power, a display device including an electrophoretic element has attracted attention. The electrophoretic element is based on the principle that charged particles move due to an electric field, and can hold an image for an extremely long time as long as an electric field is not generated. Therefore, the display device including an electrophoretic element has been expected as display devices for displaying still images such as an electronic book and a poster.
Since the display device including an electrophoretic element is quite promising as a low power consumption display device as described above, various structures have been proposed so far. For example, like a liquid crystal display device or the like, an active matrix display device in which a transistor is used as a switching element of a pixel has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Additionally, various methods for driving a display device including an electrophoretic element have been proposed. For example, a method has been proposed by which, in switching images, the entire surface of a display portion is changed to a first gray scale (e.g., white), and then changed to a second gray scale (e.g., black), and then, an objective image is displayed (for example, see Patent Document 2).